Hungry Eyes
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Jimmy's coaching summer basketball and Ashley's offering her support, but there's one player that has his eyes set on something....and it has nothing to do with the game.
1. Getcha head in the game

My note…yes I know, I have waaaaaay too much going on right now to add another story….let alone another chapter story. But this idea won't leave me, so here we are. Okay, first of all, the title of this story **is **an actual title of a season 7 episode, but since I started it before the episode descriptions came out(and they still haven't), I will not be tagging it as a spoiler. I came up with this idea long before now and was actually going to incorporate the plot into another story, but didn't. This first chapter will be a short intro, hope you enjoy….

HUNGRY EYES

CHAPTER 1: GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME

Jimmy wheeled powerfully into the gym, pulling right into center court of the local rec. center."Gentlemen, welcome to summer varsity basketball camp", he greeted the tall lanky kids circling him. "This is an eight week extensive course to prepare you for more competitive play".

He looked over every face. "Some of you already know me and some of you are new this session...but starting right now, we are all part of a team", he continued strongly, each pair of eyes studying him intently.

"We will act like a team, and we will play like a team...understood?", Jimmy asked pointedly and watched as twenty-five heads bobbed in agreement. A satisfactory smirk crossed Jimmy's face.

He looked down at his clipboard, then back up to the waiting faces. "Okay, then we'll go over the rules right after roll call", Jimmy announced. "...Addams...Anderson...Bluth...".

-----------------

Jimmy watched carefully as the boys warmed up, then graded them on their shooting abilities. After each boy had their turn, Jimmy blew his whistle. "Back at it in ten guys", he yelled, then headed to the bleachers to grab his water bottle out of his bag.

A bunch of the guys plopped down on the floor, leaning against the mats on the wall. "Dude, that is so disgusting", Derek laughed as Danny placed a hand under his sweaty armpit and started flapping away.

Another boy, one of the new guys, walked over to them. "You guys mind?", he asked, nodded to an empty space.

"Free country man", Danny replied with a shrug.

"Name's Devon Riley", the blond boy introduced, shaking Derek's hand, but giving Danny a friendly wave to avoid touching the offening hand that had just left the inside of Danny's sweaty shirt.

"You're a newbie, eh?", Danny inquired, taking a long sip from his water bottle.

Devon nodded. "Yeah, I took a course like this last summer in Ottawa...where we used to live", he answered. "How 'bout you guys?".

"This is our second year", Derek replied.

"Yeah, we're goin' into grade twelve", and Danny finished for him.

"Cool, me too...what school?", he asked next.

"Degrassi...same as coach", Derek nodded toward Jimmy.

Devon nodded, jutting his chin out slightly. "So, what's _his_ story?".

"Jimmy?", Derek questioned and Devon nodded. "Oh, he's only the best player the school's ever had".

"And the coolest coach", Danny added, finishing for Derek again.

Devon paused a second, "Actually, I meant...".

"Oh, the wheelchair?", Danny interrupted. Devon's eyes widened in curiousity. "He was shot in the back by some freak at our school", he explained.

As if on cue, Derek took over for Danny, "Yeah like three years, this fall".

"October", Danny added almost questioning himself, Derek nodded affirmitively.

"Wow, that kinda sucks", Devon shuttered.

"Yeah, but he doesn't let it show too much", Danny announced.

Derek chuckled in agreement. "He's a really great guy...but remember, there are a few sure fire ways to get on coach's bad side. Number one...not playing at one hundred percent, number two...starring at his chair and number three...asking if he needs help ".

Danny laughed along and looked cautiously down at Devon's shoes, "And if you do happen to piss him off...watch out for your toes".

Devon heeded their playful warnings with a good-natured smiled and jumped to the ready when Jimmy blew his whistle, signaling their break was over. He motioned for them to come over and they encirled him.

"Alright gentlemen, it's time to show me what you're make of", Jimmy announced with a determined grin, and tossed the ball into the air.

---------------------

The team was deep into the second half of a regulation high school game by the time Ashley arrived. She slipped silently from the door way and stepped over the the second row of bleachers, so she could watch.

Instead of enjoying the action on the court, Ashley focused all of her attention on Jimmy. She smiled at the look of concentration on his face, his eyes following each move of every one of his players...only deterring occasionally to glance down at his play book. Every shift and movement complimenting what was going on in the game, it was almost like Jimmy was actually playing the game in his head.

Ashley waited patiently for Jimmy to notice her, but he was way to focused on the game. Once the clock was running down from sixty seconds, Ashley scooted to the middle of the bleachers and slid down until she was directly behind Jimmy. "Surprise", she breathed into the back of his neck.

Jimmy quickly glanced over his shoulder and grinned from ear to ear. "You made it", he exclaimed happily, but reluctantly turned his head back when the buzzer rang and the game stopped.

Jimmy blew his whistle and wheeled forward to meet his players half way. Ashley stood up and walked to stand behind Jimmy.

"Whoa", Devon sighed as the group walked toward Jimmy.

Derek and Danny smirked at one another when they noticed where Devon's gaze had landed. "That my friend...", Derek paused and clapped Devon on the back. "...is coach's girlfriend, Miss..Ashley..Kerwin".

Derek nodded exaggeratedly. "Degrassi's hottest hottie ever", he declared wistfully.

"You mean, you _know_ her?", Devon coughed in surprise.

"Know her?", Derek asked incredulously. "Dude, she's like my sister...we're practically inseperable". Danny snickered loudly, earning him an elbow jab from Derek.

"Hi Ashley", Derek greeted dreamily once they reached the rest of the group.

Jimmy stopped mid-speech and glared. "Well it's nice to see you three've finally decided to join us", he quipped, unamused at the three slackers in the back row.

Ashley on the other hand, was more than amused. "Hey Derek", she greeted with a sweet smile and a wiggle of her fingers. Derek blushed furiously and grinned shyy. Danny narrowed his eyes at all the attention his best friend was getting...so to be fair, Ashley greeted him in much the same way, "Hi there Danny". This time Danny flushed pink as he offered Ashley a small wave.

Jimmy frowned in annoyance, raising his brow at the boys as he continued his instructions. Ashley bit back a giggle at Jimmy's slight exasperation as she listened intently to what he was saying...even if she didn't understand all of the technical terms he was using.

Devon couldn't help but stare at the beautiful brunette standing just a few feet away from him. Totally oblivious to anything else in the room, not the sticky humidity that lingered in the gym, not the words that were coming from his coaches mouth...just the feelings that were building up inside of him.

"...remember that...next class there might be a pop quiz", Jimmy joked and waived his hand dismissively. "Go on, get outta here...see ya on Wednesday...9am sharp".

Devon mechanically nodded his head when the rest of the team did. "You got that Riley?", Jimmy questioned to the young man still bobbing his head up and down.

"Crystal clear Coach", was his immediate reply. Devon flashed a charming smile to Jimmy that acknowledged Ashley as well.

"Devon Riley, this is my girlfriend, Ashley Kerwin", Jimmy introduced proudly. "Ash, Devon is our newest shooter..and a pretty awesome one at that.".

"Nice to meet you Devon", Ashley greeted sincerely.

"Pleasure's all mine", he insisted, shaking her extended hand.

A slight lull followed the exchange and Ashley smiled awkwardly. "Guess I'll see you Wednesday then", she added, trying to make small talk for Jimmy's sake but clearly wanting to get out of their so that they could be alone.

"You can count on it", Devon replied assuredly.

Ashley offered him a gracious smile and looked down. "Ready Jimmy?", she asked anxiously, as soon as the niceties were complete.

Jimmy nodded and acknowledged his departure with a small smile to Devon. He turned to collect his things, before following Ashley out. Devon watched as the two began to disappear from the room. Pondering what had just happened, Devon took a shot from where he stood and sunk it easily.

Smiling satisfactorily, Devon Riley reveled in the fact that he always gets whatever he wants...and he has his eyes set on that one.

_I've been meaing to tell you_

_I've got this feelin' that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_Darlin' tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

-------------------

Yay, story number twenty...I can't believe it. I'm so happy...I just hope you guys like it.

I have no idea what the actual episode will be about, thought I'd try this out. I think this type of SL fits the title, but this story is by no means a songfic...I just thought it would be fun to add some of the lyrics to the end if they fit with the content of that chapter.

Neither Degrassi, nor any of the song titles used, belong to me.


	2. Free throws

My note…I post a new story and a few hours later, the site gets goofy and the login page goes down…just my luck, lol! Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter. I know it was short and a little vague, but I'm pretty sure you can guess where it's going. This chapter, I'm going to try to delve into Devon's thoughts a little….so when you see italics, it's what he's thinking at that moment.

HUNGRY EYES

CHAPTER 2: FREE THROWS

Devon was the first one to arrive Wednesday morning, showing up about thirty minutes before even Jimmy got there. The center was already opened for summer swim lessons, so Devon wasn't surprised by his easy access to the main gym.

"Ah dedication….that's what I like to see", Jimmy announced as he pushed into the gym to see Devon practicing his shooting.

Devon turned around and smiled at his coach. _He's alone. _

"Thought I'd get in a little time to warm up by myself before the rest of the guys get here", Devon answered, shaking all other thoughts from his mind as he precisely dribbled the ball to get back into focusing on basketball and nothing but basketball. _The game...the game._

Jimmy nodded approvingly, then backed up to the bleachers to give Devon some room to shoot. He watched his shooting guard carefully, this time without the distraction of the other players and was impressed by Devon's noticable talent.

After about ten minutes of Jimmy calling out plays and Devon doing his best to execute them accurately by himself, the pair met up in the middle of the court.

"Dude, now I'm really impressed", Jimmy praised.

Devon shook his head disgustedly. _Don't be. _"Really?", he asked sarcastically. "...'cause I think I'm having some trouble with my dunks and layups".

"I don't know man, you looked great to me", Jimmy sqwaked in disagreement. Devon snorted in protest. "All the guys seemed a little off on Monday...maybe it was just the first day nerves", Jimmy stated unconcerned.

"I don't get nervous...I get better", Devon assured, in a suddenly arrogant tone. Jimmy folded his arms across his chest and raised a questioning brow at Devon, waiting for him to continue. "I guess I've always been a perfectionist...I take the game real seriously", Devon explained, his demeanor quickly changing from a calm confidence a few minutes ago, to angry bitterness. "If I were just a few inches taller...".

"I don't know if it's necessarily a height issue...we've got a pretty even playing field, all of you guys are about average in that department", Jimmy paused thoughtfully. "How tall are you...6'2?

"6'1", he muttered with a frown. _Too short for a shooting guard. _Jimmy smirked, slightly amused at the way Devon replied.

"Okay, if you're worried about how your height affects the game, then what you need to do is polish up your technique", Jimmy stated simply. "Perfect your game man...and nothing else'll matter".

Devon nodded. In a friendly gesture, he tossed the ball over to Jimmy, who reacted quickly caught the ball with a natural grace. "Were you the shooting guard back when you played?", Devon asked curiously.

"Yeah...yeah I was", Jimmy answered wistfully, but immediately shook it off. "And believe me, height isn't all it's cracked up to be...I was always the tallest one on the court...", he chuckled in rememberace. "...just made me a bigger target...not a better player".

Devon laughed along, then turned serious and looked Jimmy up and down. "So, how tall were you...I mean...?".

"Last time I played? About 6'3, I think. That was the beginning of grade eleven", Jimmy replied hesitantly. "Doc says I'm actually six foot four now...but technically, I'm more like four foot six", he quipped playfully.

Devon smiled at the awkward joke and nodded. "Danny and Derek said you were the best player your school's ever had", he added.

Jimmy rolled his eyes in protest. "Ah, I don't know about that...".

"And the coach's description said you still hold the title for the most points scored in a high scool game for the entire district, you were voted MVP two years in a row, and..." _Now that's impressive._

"That was a long time ago", Jimmy interrupted briskly, cradling the ball in his lap as he wheeled to the side of the court.

"But you still play, right?", Devon asked, even though he already knew the answer to that question from the little bio on Jimmy in the camp brochure.

Jimmy gracefully swiveled around to face Devon, surprised at his persistence. "Yeah, a little", he admitted, humbly. "But b-ball on wheels is a lot different than regular play".

Devon shrugged compliantly, "Betcha still got some moves on the court though". Jimmy shook his head sheepishly, but Devon didn't let up. "Think you could maybe show me a few things after class...help me perfect my game?", he challenged boldly. _You were the best...and I **will** be the best._

A grin broke out across Jimmy lips and he shrugged. "I'm not so good at dunks or jumps anymore...", he joked good-naturedly. "...but ball handling and layups? I might be able to give you some pointers in that area".

Jimmy playfully tossed the ball back to Devon, he caught it without a thought and the two shared an amiable smile.

"Yo coach", Danny's voice echoed off the gym walls and through out the room.

Jimmy looked over his shoulder to see the stream of boys coming through the doors. He glanced over at the clock and clapped his hands together. "Alright gentlemen...let's get right down to business", Jimmy paused and pushed over to his bag. He plopped a stack of papers onto his lap and grinned wickedly as he pivoted to face his team. "I believe I promised you a quiz today...".

-------------------------

Practice was intense. The boys played hard and it showed. Faces were flushed bright red and shirts were soaked, hair dripped with perspiration which caused the court to be a little slippery in some spots, but everyone on the team held a huge smile of satisfaction on their lips...especially Jimmy.

As if by clock work, Ashley quietly slipped through the double doors of the rec. center gym at exactly 12:45. Again, she tip-toed to the bleachers, crossing over to where Jimmy was seated and scooting down to the space directly behind him. "Thought you could sneak in here without me noticing, eh?", Jimmy quipped, still keeping his head facing forward, with full attention on the court in front of him.

"It worked last time", Ashley replied with a soft giggle.

"What? I knew you were here", he defended incredulously.

"Sure you did", Ashley teased, standing up to lean over him. "That's why you practically jumped out of your skin when I said 'surprise'", she added, seductively whispering the last word into his ear.

Jimmy grinned and blushed slightly. Ashley met his smile and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before unsnapping the breaks on his chair, wrapping her arms aroud his shoulders and pulling him back against her, toward the bleachers.

Ashley kept her arms around Jimmy as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "How are they doing?", she asked, her eyes following the action on the court. "They look pretty good", she added, before Jimmy had a chance to answer.

"They are...really good. My best class yet.", he stated, shifting slightly in his chair. "Especially this one", Jimmy continued, pointing over at Devon. "That kid's gonna be a pro some day".

Ashley smiled at Jimmy's enthusiam. "I wouldn't doubt it...", she started to say, but stopped when Jimmy turned his head in her direction. "...well, with having the best coach and all", she finished, beaming with pride.

Jimmy forced a small smile and rubbed the arm across his chest appreciatively, even if he didn't think he was much help to these kids in the demonstration department. It was one thing to instruct them on how to play the game properly, but Jimmy knew how much better it was to actually _show _them how to do it.

Jimmy hesitantly disengaged himself from Ashley's embrace, but not before she got another kiss in."I think they're done", he mumbleded as he looked over at the clock, not particularly concerned that they still technically had six minutes of play left.

He blew his whistle and two dozen or so sneakers skidded to a halt. "That's it for today gentlemen...great job", he announced loudly. "Please return the balls to the bins on your way out and...I'll see you on Friday".

Devon was chasing down a runaway ball when the whistle blew, so he didn't have a chance to look in Jimmy's direction. But when he did, all thoughts of the game completely disappeared from his mind..._She's here._

Devon walked over to the couple and smiled. "You ready coach?", he challenged, tossing Jimmy the ball he was holding. Jimmy smirked slightly and jiggled his head in response, as he palmed the ball, not entirely covinced that there was anything left to show this kid.

Ashley was puzzled momentarily by Devon's question. She watched as Jimmy moved his hands to the rims of his chair. "Ahh, Jimmy?", she called out questionably.

Jimmy whirrled around, looking up to to see the expectant look on Ashley's face. "Devon asked for some private lessons", he explained. "And I figured since my physio session's not 'til 4:30...we could get started right now".

"Yeah but we promised Marco and Paige we'd meet them at the mall at 1:30", she reminded him.

"Right", Jimmy cringed as he looked up at Devon apologetically. "Sorry man...I forgot we promised some friends a movie".

Devon shrugged indifferently. "No problem coach", he answered nonchalantly, suddenly pleased at this unexpected turn of events. "We can make it for another time".

Jimmy thought for a few seconds before suggesting, "I could stay a for about an hour on Friday". He paused again, becoming slightly aggrivated as he mentally went through his busy schedule in his head. "We've got a small t-shirt shop...", Jimmy explained and motioned to Ashley. "..and we need to be there by three on Friday, for the night shift...".

"Friday's fine", Devon cut in. _T-shirt shop, eh?. _He quickly glanced over at Ashley, who was looking down at Jimmy...there were no words to describe what he was feeling at that moment.

Jimmy let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks man", Jimmy replied as he offered his hand to Devon. Devon's head sprung up and he gave Jimmy's hand a firm clap.

"I hope we didn't put you out or anything", Ashley spoke sincerely as she grabbed Jimmy's bag. "It's just our friends are leaving for Switzerland tomorrow for a month and we wanted to do something special with them before they go".

Devon's grin widened and his green eyes sparkled. "Like I said...it's no problem. Friday'd be great", he assured her. Jimmy and Ashley nodded greatfully. "I'm sure I can find something to do this afternoon", he added determinantly as the two turned to leave. Devon looked up at the clock and smirked..._In fact, a movie sounds really good right about now. And if I take a quick shower here, I'll have plenty of time to make it to the 1:45 show. _

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise _

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

--------------------

Okay, there's the second installment. I know Devon's a little creepy, but that's the point. If you still haven't figured out where this storyline is going...read the entire set of lyrics to the song...it'll become totally obvious.

Thanks to lilfiftyfour and Sunshyne08 for their wonderful reviews.

Neither the characters from Degrassi or the song Hungry Eyes belong to me.


	3. One on One

My note…yep, you guys guessed it, this isn't just a school boy crush fic. I hope I'm able to get across the storyline I'm trying to tell in a believable and interesting way. I really think this is something Degrassi should touch upon. They've already done the creepy on-line admirers and the secret crush from afar(when Rick was too shy to tell Terri he liked her)….but I want this story to be more than that, and much more serious.

HUNGRY EYES

CHAPTER 3: ONE ON ONE

Ashley woke up Friday morning to the sound of the door bell ringing. She got out of bed and sat on the top of the stairs while her mother answered the door.

"It's for you Ash", Kate sung out, her tone of voice thick with a mix of cheerfullness and amusement. Ashley cautiously peeked as she slowly took each step down, relieved when she only saw her mother holding an odd shaped package...and not an unexpected visitor at this ungodly hour.

Ashley hurried down and took the package Kate offered her. "What is it?", she asked excitedly, looking expectantly over at her mother.

"How should I know? I didn't send it", Kate teased playfully. Ashley's grin grew wider as she started to unwrap the paper. "There was no card, but the name on the delivery truck said Wilson's floral", she added, almost as eagerly anticipating what the package held as Ashley was.

"Oooh Jimmy", Ashley gasped as the paper fell to the floor. She held up the floral arrangement for Kate to see. "It's the exact same bouquet that Charlie sent his girlfriend in the movie we saw on Wednesday".

"Ashley, that is so sweet", Kate cooed, equally impressed by Jimmy's sentimentality...and impecable taste. "That must have cost him over a hundred dollars", she gasped softy in ashtonishment.

Ashley nodded affectionatly as she set the flowers in the middle of the dining room table, for everyone to see. "He spoiles me", she joked, her voice cracking a little as tears formed in her eyes.

Kate smiled and put her arm around Ashley's shoulder. "No sweetie, he _loves_ you", she corrected, giving her daughter a knowing smile. Ashley blushed and smiled brightly as she gave her mother a huge squeeze.

"I'm gonna get ready now so I can get to the gym to thank Jimmy for these", Ashley stated happily, taking one more sniff of the beautiful flowers before running back up the stairs and shimming past Toby, into the bathroom.

"Hey", Toby yelled at his sister, as she slammed the door in his face."I was just about to take a shower", he whispered to the now empty hall. Resignedly, Toby turned around and headed back to his bedroom.

---------------------

Jimmy studied the boys as they practiced their jumps and layups, charting every move, mistake and point they made. Happy with their progress, he was able to give the boys their break about a half an hour earlier than usual.

Jimmy sat next to the bleachers, using this time to go over his play book. Before he could even look up, Ashley blew through the door and flung herself onto his lap. Luckily, Jimmy had already set his breaks so all he had to do was firmly grasp his wheel rims to steady himself against Ashley's near tackle. "Wha...", he chuckled in surprise as Ashley mercilessly began to devour his lips.

After a few moments, she broke away and smiled...leaving them both breathless. "Wow, I wasn't expecting you 'til later"...and I sure as hell wasn't expecting a greeting like _that_", Jimmy gasped, trying to regain his composure. "What was that for?".

Ashley giggled and ran her hand down his chest. "I don't know", she answered innocently, trailing soft kisses along his neck. "Maybe for being the worlds best boyfriend, for loving me like you do...", she paused and laughed as Jimmy playfully nodded in agreement. "...for those beautiful flowers you sent me".

Jimmy stopped kissing and looked up at Ashley in surprise, "What flowers?".

Ashley leaned back."The flowers you sent me...ya know, the bouquet from the movie...", she trailed off when she noticed Jimmy becoming more confused.

"Ash, I didn't send you any flowers", Jimmy replied apologetically. "But I'm beginning to wish I had".

Ashley wrinkled her face. "Well then who?", she asked out loud. "I mean they were an exact replica of the ones in the movie...you remember, the flowers Charlie gave...".

"What did the note say?", Jimmy interrupted questionably.

"There was no note?", Ashley whispered, nervously chewing on her lip. Jimmy could sense her own confusion was now morphing into fear.

"And they were addressed to you?", he asked, feeling like they were playing a game of twenty questions.

Ashley nodded slowly. "Jimmy, who else could've...".

"Marco and Paige", Jimmy cut in. Ashley raised her brow inquiringly. "Remember in the movie...Charlie sent the flowers when he left for his trip...they probably sent them to you because you were so upset that they were leaving for Switzerland", he explained simply and Ashley visibly relaxed.

She smiled and kissed Jimmy on the cheek. "I never thought of that", she replied, touched by the sentiment. "I just figured they were from you because...".

Jimmy put on his best pout. "So, you still love me even though I didn't send you the flowers?", he asked hopefully.

Ashley chukled and played along. "Well I did say you were the best boyfriend in the world and that you love me more than...".

Jimmy silenced her with a magical kiss. "I guess two out of three isn't so bad", he quipped. Ashley smirked and resumed her previous assult on Jimmy's lips.

Just as the second attack began, Jimmy noticed that Ashley's strong display of affection had got the attention of the others in the gym. "Ash?", he mumbled through her kisses, gently trying to pry her off of him. "Ah...Ashley".

Only when she heard the whistles and cat calls, did Ashley stop dead in her tracks. Blushing and completely embarrassed, Ashley rested her head on Jimmy's shoulder and whispered "Sorry" into his neck.

"Don't ever be sorry for that Ash", he laughed and nudged her off of his lap. "Okay gentlemen...show's over", Jimmy announced distractedly, clapping his hands together in a rather commanding way. Still having these slightly shakey hands to contend with, Jimmy pushed off for center court.

Ashley slinked over to the bleachers and set down next to Jimmy's duffle bag. Rummaging through it, she grabbed his water bottle and took a sip, then pulled out his sketch book. Jimmy had taped a picture of the two of them on graduation day to the inside of the front cover...Ashley smiled.

Devon was in a total haze, consumed with fantasies of him being on the recieving end of Ashley Kerwin's love. Her on his lap as they kissed. Her under him as they...

"Riley...you with us?", Jimmy asked impatiently. Devon swallowed hard and nodded his head absently as he stepped foward to join the circle.

"Good", Jimmy concluded and turned his attention to the rest of the group. "...because we have a few drills I wanna go through...".

-----------------------

"NO", Jimmy yelled exasperatedly, again, from side court. "C'mon guys...these are basic manuevers", he persisted, pushing hard over to his team.

The boys wearily gathered around Jimmy, some shuffled their feet nervously, others hung their heads down in shame. "I know you guys can do this stuff", he reiterated sternly.

"Yeah but coach, the way you're describing it...", a kid named Austin said cautiously.

A Paul spoke next, "...you make it sound so simple, but when we try to do it...".

"Okay, then we'll run through it individually", Jimmy growled and backed up to give them some room.

The large gymnasium echoed with groans of protest. Jimmy held his hands up, challenging their objections. They immediately quieted down and fell into place.

"Addams and Feldman...you block. Haig...you run the play", Jimmy ordered, pointing to the two boys on his left and tossing the ball to Derek.

Ashley came up behind Jimmy and laid her hands gently on his shoulders. He relaxed some under her silent touch, but as soon as Derek missed the shot, Jimmy tensed right back up. "Derek, what was that?", Jimmy questioned, parking himself right in front of the shaggy red-head.

"I'm sorry Jim...ah coach...", he stuttered in apology.

"Dude, we've done this move a hundred times", Jimmy reminded him, bringing their past coach/player relationship up for emphasis.

"I know, it's just...". Jimmy didn't give him a chance to finish. He grabbed the ball from Derek and tucked it into his lap. "You go up top", he instructed, as he wheeled into position.

Derek followed Jimmy's movements, and they completed the play perfectly. Jimmy reversed their positions and again, it was executed spot on. Danny and a few of the other Degrassi palyers who new Jimmy as a player and a coach, smirked satisfactorily, Ashley beamed proudly...the rest were stunned in complete admiration and wonder.

"Now, that's how it's done", Danny whooped, slapping Jimmy's palm hard.

Jimmy reddened slightly with embarrassment and lowered his gaze to the floor. After a moment, he looked back up at Danny, cocked his head to the side and grinned, "You ready to take me on Van Zandt?".

------------------

Class was running over by almost an hour. Jimmy ran the drill with each student, taking Devon last so they could continue afterward, with their scheduled private session.

The simple drill quickly turned into a fast-paced, competitive game. Ashley stiffened with concern as both men blocked out the rest of the room, focusing instead on nothing but the ball and the hoop.

Ashley met Derek's concerned gaze as he and Danny slowly walked over to her. "He should probably take a break", she whispered absently as her eyes traveled from the clock on the wall, back over to Jimmy's sweat drenched t-shirt.

Derek nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's gettin' a little intense out there", he added uneasily as he watched Devon get increasingly more and more aggressive in his plays...and attitude.

Danny opened his mouth and was just about to say something, when a grunt from the court signaled a struggle for the ball. They all turned their attention to see Devon reach out to grab the ball and Jimmy try to block him as he held onto it protectively. Devon advanced in for the steal, pushing himself against Jimmy in an approved move for a regulation game, but one that would have terrible concequences for an opponent in a wheelchair.

Ashley and Derek had been to enough of Jimmy's league games to know exactly what was about to happen...and they were powerless to stop it. Jimmy tried to counterbalance the lean while still trying to protect his possession of the ball, but the momemtum was too strong. Jimmy toppled over onto his side, with his left shoulder and cheek, taking the brunt of the impact.

"Oh God", Ashley muttered as she rushed to Jimmy's side, with Danny and Derek hot on her heels. The three squatted over Jimmy while the remaining teammates stood around and gawked.

"Geeze Coach...I-I'm so sorry", Devon apologized sincerely.

Jimmy winced deeply as he shifted. "It's okay Riley...I'm fine", he tried to assure his student, but wasn't entirely convinced himself.

The situation was beyond awkward and Ashley could sense Jimmy's self-consciousness. "Danny, could you please...", she trailed off, but her intended message was heard loud and clear.

"C'mon...everybody out", he ordered with a waive of his hands as he stood and ushered his team mates to the door.

"Are you okay to sit?", Ashley asked conceredly, once the room was empty.

"Yeah, I think so", Jimmy aswered hesitantly as Ashley and Derek helped him upright.

Danny came back in just as Derek was righting Jimmy's chair. As Jimmy reached out for it in preparation to transfer, Derek turned to ask, "Do you need any help".

"No", Jimmy and Ashley called out in unison. They looked at each other inquisitively for a second before Ashley moved the chair just out of Jimmy's reach. His expression quickly turned from puzzled to agitated.

"Derek, would you guys go to the first aid room to get an ice pack?", Ashley asked the two boys in front of her. "And see it there's a trainer who can help..".

"Ash", Jimmy interrupted in protest.

"You should really get checked out before you try that", Ashley insisted, motioning to his chair. The guys ran out and Jimmy let out a frustrated sigh, but leaned back to let Ashley's body help support him.

From the other side of the gym doors, through the small glass windows, Devon could see Ashley attentively tend to Jimmy...running her hand down his injured shoulder, whispering words into his ear, softly touching, then kissing his battered cheek. He would do anything to have her touch him like that...anything.

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what love's all about_

_Darlin' tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

---------------------

Okay, all in all I'm pretty pleased with this one. I'm sorry if there are any inconsistencies...I know absolutely nothing about basketball and all of my (limited) research was done on-line.

Huge thanks to my great reviewers...havocmangawip, lilfiftyfour and modernxxmyth.

Degrassi belongs to Linda Schuyler and 'Hungry Eyes' belongs to Eric Carmen.


	4. Hook shot

My note….here's chapter four. I wanted to give you a nice fluffy one now, because it's going to get pretty intense after this one. I don't want to spoil anything, but be prepared for creepy angst and heavy drama coming up.

HUNGRY EYES

CHAPTER 4: HOOK SHOT

"So, how's Jimmy doing today?", Ellie asked as she and Ashley cruised through the mall on Sunday afternoon.

Ashley shrugged and sighed heavily. "A little better", she answered unconvincingly as she picked some salt crystals off of her hot pretzel. "Doctor Kim said it was a pretty bad strain and he should take it easy for a few days…but you know Jimmy", Ashley paused and cringed as she pictured the huge purple bruise that covered most of Jimmy's left upper shoulder. "I practically had to sit on him yesterday…just to keep him in bed", she added lightheartedly.

Ellie tried hard to hold in the chuckles that were trying to escape from her mouth. "What's so funny?", Ashley asked incredulously.

"Do you realize what you just said?", she giggled in reply.

Ashley thought for a second and smiled slightly. "You know what I meant", she stated playfully and lightly smacked Ellie on the shoulder.

Ellie's grin grew wider. "Well at least I made you smile", she declared.

Ashley's smile grew, but also became slightly apologetic. "Yeah, I'm sorry I'm not really very good company right now El", she sighed. "I guess I'm just a little preoccupied".

Ellie nodded. "I understand Ash…you're worried about your boyfriend. Anyone would be", she replied insistently.

"It's not just that, though….", Ashley trailed off slightly and looked around the store they had wandered into. "Have you ever felt like you were being watched?", she asked, nervously biting her lip.

"News flash Ashley...we are", Ellie chuckled sarcastically as she pointed up at the security camera, mounted on the ceiling and took a huge bite of her pretzel. "Big brother always has his eye on us", she mumbled as she chewed.

Ashley rolled her eyes playfully. "Not like that El…..in a bigger sense".

Ellie stopped mid-chew and studied Ashley curiously and ruffled her brow in askance, "What do you mean Ash?".

Ashley chewed on her lower lip. "I know it probably sounds crazy, but it all started on Friday afternoon….when we were leaving the rec. center, while we were waiting to see his doctor, then when we went to pharmacy to get his prescriptions….even when we got to Antonio's to pick up our pizza", she explained, still noticeably uncomfortable. "It was really weird. I kept getting this feeling that we were being watched in some way...and it really didn't go away until I got Jimmy home and….".

"Ash, I don't mean to sound rude or anything….", Ellie cut into Ashley's rambling. "…but your boyfriend _is_ in a wheelchair. Unfortunately, that in itself tends to turn some heads...not to mention the fact that his shoulder was wrapped up like an injured linebackers and his face looked like he was caught in the middle of a nasty bar brawl".

Ashley smiled in spite of herself. "I guess you're right", she resigned, but cautiously looked around again, unable to shake the feeling of being watched. "I'm probably just being paranoid".

"You've had stressful weekend, Ash", Ellie stated, taking Ashley by the arm. "So let's relax, have fun….and spend our parents money", she joked and picked up a lacey pink tank top, holding it out to Ashley. "Now this would look perfect on you".

-------------------------

After spending the afternoon with Ellie, then stopping at Sqwatch Wear to finish the weeks paperwork, Ashley picked up an order of Chinese takeout and headed back over to Jimmy's house.

She used her key, knowing that Jimmy's parents had a business function to attend and wouldn't be home, and let herself in. "I thought you were supposed to be relaxing", Ashley playfully scolded when she walked in to find Jimmy propped up on the couch covered in papers and sketched from his play books.

"Believe me Ash, I can't get anymore relaxed", he grinned, craning his head back to look at her. Ashley stepped around the furniture and sat down on a the only unoccupied section of couch, next to Jimmy's hip. She looked at him skeptically, taking in to account the close proximity of his chair and the huge amount of work it seemed he had completed.

"I didn't transfer by myself", Jimmy defended before Ashley could even ask. "My dad helped me over here before they left...which was less than an hour ago", he emphasized the last part strongly, which assured her he was still in a comfortable position. "And all this...", he motioned to the papers across his lap. "...just some stuff I'm going over".

Ashley smiled at his admission and cocked her head to the side expectantly. Jimmy sighed. "Honestly, I followed the doctor's orders like a good little boy", he rolled his eyes as if he were annoyed, but they were actually shining. "I even took a nap".

Ashley giggled slightly and leaned in for a soft kiss, "Good".

"Yeah", Jimmy rolled his head from side to side, to work out some of the kinks. "But I swear, the pain meds my doc gave me are strong enough to put a horse down...I was out for almost four hours", he groaned in complaint, which made Ashley laugh even harder.

"Well, you probably needed the rest", she reiterated, pleased to hear he wasn't pushing himself too hard. "How is the shoulder?", she asked a second later when Jimmy began to shift slightly.

"Fine really", he answered simply, trying it out with a few shrugs. "A little sore and stiff, but that's probably because I'm not using it as much as I usually do".

Ashley nodded satisfactorily and turned her attention to the side of his face. "And your cheek?".

"It only hurts when you...touch it. OW!", Jimmy flinched as Ashley's fingers made contact.

"Sorry", she apologized sincerely, placing soft kisses down the other side of his face for forgiveness. "What can I do to make it up to you?".

Jimmy grinned wickedly and raised his brow. As if reading his dirty little mind, Ashley lightly smacked him across the chest and scoffed. "Feed me", he pleaded, glancing over at the take-out bag sitting on the coffee table with his huge, brown puppy-dog eyes.

"First I have to unbury you", she chuckled, and started stacking the papers that were laying on his lap into one neat pile on the coffee table.

Jimmy reached down to move his legs in preparation to transfer, but Ashley halted him with a palm to the chest. "What do you think you're doing?", she asked incredulously.

"Getting up to eat?", he answered questionably.

"No...we'll eat right here", she offered softly as she positioned another pillow behind his back.

"Ash?", Jimmy groaned in protest and rolled his eyes.

Ashley knew how Jimmy felt about being coddled, so she played down her concern. "It'll be fun...", she assured as she slid onto the floor and began pulling the cartons from the bag.

"So, whad' ya get?", Jimmy asked, smacking his lips hungrily.

Ashley gave Jimmy a huge smile, "Spicy Schezwan shrimp, that beef and noodle thing and sweet and sour chicken".

"All my favorites", he replied, gazing lovingly at Ashley for her thoughtfullness.

Jimmy caught Ashley by surprise when he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to his mouth. The kiss took precidence for some time, the food all but forgotten until Jimmy's stomach reminded them with a growl. Ashley broke away and giggled. "Okay, I guess it's time to eat..."

"What, no egg rolls?", Jimmy quipped playfully.

Ashley rolled her eyes and dug back into the bag, tossing a package of the fried treat to Jimmy. "How could I forget?", she asked incredulously from her place beside him. "Let me just get some drinks and we'll be all set".

"Already done", Jimmy stated, stopping her mid-rise. He motioned to the end table behind him and the ice bucket filled with chilling cans of pop and bottled water. "I didn't know what time you'd get here and my parents didn't want me to dehydrate while I was waiting, so...", he chuckled jokingly.

Ashley smirked as she grabbed the crumb filled plate next to the bucket and held it in front of Jimmy. She looked at him expectantly. "A snack", he defended innocently and Ashley dissolved into a fit of laughter.

After taking a few seconds to compose herself, Ashley stood up from her knees and looked down at the coffee table. "How're we gonna do this?", Jimmy asked, studying the five cartons, one set of chopsticks and no plates.

"I've got it", Ashley grinned. She moved the beverage bucket from the end table to the coffee table and pulled the coffee table as close to the couch as possible. Making sure everything was within Jimmy's reach, Ashley gently lifted his outstretched legs and slid to sit underneath, laying them across her lap.

"They're heavy Ash", Jimmy muttered softly, looking down at his legs.

"It's fine Jimmy", she assured him sincerely with a pat to his thigh. "But, you're gonna have to pass me the food", Ashley chuckled as she strained to reach over his knees.

Jimmy handed Ashley two cartons and the chopsticks then asked, "What do you want to drink?".

Ashley shrugged indifferently. "Whatever you're having...we'll share".

Jimmy popped open a soda can and offered it to Ashley, just as she held out the chopsticks to him. "Ash, what are you doing?", he scowled indignantly.

"You said to feed you...so, I'm feeding you", she declared with a twinkle of complete amusement in her eyes. Ashley smirked as she wiggled the food filled sticks near his mouth.

Jimmy sighed heavily and frowned in dissatisfaction...but opened his mouth anyway.

---------------------------

"So what's for dessert?", Jimmy asked, arching his brow suggestively .

Ashley grabbed for the bag. "I think there's some cookies in...", she was starting to say, when Jimmy reached down and pulled her mostly on top of him. "Jimmy, your shoulder", she scolded, carefully trying to squirm from his grasp.

"Ash, I'm fine...really", he ensured, catching her lips with his. Ashley closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the moment. She pushed hersrlf up higher and shifted against Jimmy's chest, distributing her weight a little more evenly. Their kisses became faster and more passionate as they writhed against each other.

Ashley caught Jimmy's right leg with her left as it began to slid off of the couch and entwined them with hers as she broke their union. "I really should move", she mumbled apprehensively, propping her head up on his chest. "I'm putting too much pressure on your...".

"Stay...please", Jimmy pleaded, pulling the couch cushion out and shifting Ashley slightly so she was wedged between his left side and the back of the couch. Ashley shot him and questioning look, but Jimmy just looped his left arm around her, so her head would be sitting in the crook of his arm and not on his sore shoulder.

"Comfortable?", she asked questionably.

Jimmy nodded affirmitively and smiled, "You?".

"Perfectly", Ashley purred and snuggled against him. Jimmy clicked on the television and surfed the channels for something good to watch.

"I almost forgot", Ashley gasped sometime later and reached for the takeout bag that had fallen to the floor earlier. "Dessert", she exclaimed excitedly as she pulled out a handful of fortune cookies.

Jimmy chuckled and picked one from the offered pile. He waited until Ashley chose hers before opening his. "What does yours say?", Ashley asked curiously.

"You first", he returned, straining to see what was printed on her slip of paper.

Ashley playfully clutched the slip to her chest and peek down to read it. "Ooooh", she cooed, looking symbolicly at Jimmy. "A secret admirer will soon send you a sign of affection".

Jimmy chuckled at this, earning him a confused glare from Ashley. "I guess I'm off the hook then...", he replied through his amusement. "...Marco and Paige already took care of that for me".

Ashley scoffed as if she were mad and put on her best mock pout as she snatched the paper from Jimmy's hand. "Your talents will be recognized and suitably rewarded", she read expressively.

Jimmy laughed again and took the slip to read it for himself. "I should bring this with me tomorrow and show it to the guys".

"Tomorrow?", Ashley sqwalked.

Jimmy nodded slowly, "Yeah, it's Monday Ash".

"You're not coaching tomorrow", she added insistently. "Remember...coach Armstrong is filling in for you. Your off until the doctor clears you on Tuesday..._if_ he clears you on Tuesday?".

"No", Jimmy spat, pushing himself up a little straighter. "Nobody ever told me about...".

"Hey, don't hate the messenger", Ashley cut in, holding her hands up in surrender. "This is just what your dad...".

"My dad?", Jimmy echoed softly, anger starting to slowly course through him.

Ashley sat up on her knees and strattled his thighs. "Jimmy", she called soothingly, cupping his cheek in her hand and trying to get him to look at her. "We're all just concerned".

Jimmy shook his head in frustration. "Jim honey, did you take your pills?", Mrs. Brooks called out from the kitchen.

"No Mom...not yet", Jimmy answered through clenched teeth. Ashley tried hard not to smile at his stubbornness as she got up from his lap.

"Don't forget to take them before bed", she advised, meeting her husband in the doorway. "Dad and I are turning in".

Jimmy nodded indifferently. "Okay...night", his voice deep and clipped. They all waited expectantly, until Jimmy let out a defeated sigh and waived his father over to help with the transfer.

"Good night guys", Mr. Brooks addressed with a curtious smile.

Mrs. Brooks walked over to the couple. "Good night sweetie", she said, hugging Ashley, before moving over to Jimmy and kissing the top of his head. Her soft eyes met her sons, "If you need anything...".

"I know Mom, thanks", he interrupted softly. Mrs. Brooks nodded slightly as she smiled and walked away.

Jimmy looked up at Ashley. "I should be going too", she paused hesitantly when she saw the frown return to Jimmy's face. "I could spend the whole day tomorrow...if you want", she suggested timidly. Jimmy smirked and pulled Ashley onto his lap for a kiss. "How does nine sound?", she queried breathlessly.

"Eight's better", he replied slyly between kisses.

Ashley giggled and reluctantly slid off of his lap, "Eight thirty and I'll bring breakfast". Jimmy accepted her terms with a nod and followed Ashley to the door.

She stopped and turned to look at him, when he followed her onto the porch. "I just want to make sure you get to your car okay", he reasoned protectively. Ashley grinned and rolled her eyes.

Ashley wanted to make sure Jimmy didn't put any undue strain on his shoulder by following her down the ramp, then having to push back up it...so she gave him a lingering goodbye kiss, right outside the door. "Love you Ash", he declared tenderly before finally letting her go.

"Love you too", she called out as she slid into the drivers seat. "Get some rest".

Jimmy smiled and waved as Ashley backed out of the driveway. Turning, he pushed back into the house just as a car down the block flipped it's lights on and turned over it's engine...

Devon stuffed the rest of his cold cheeseburger into his mouth and wiped his hands on his pants, before putting his car in gear and heading off in the direction of the silver compact. He stayed at a comfortable distance, absently sipping on his watered-down soft drink as he rocked to the beat of the rap song coming from his car stereo.

The silver car he was trailing, turned down the now familiar street and came to rest in the driveway of 2418 Degrassi Place. The occupant slid from her seat and walked toward the front steps. She fingered through the mass of keychains to find the right key, when the door swung open and she was greeted by an attractive woman...obviously her mother. The two exchanged pleasant smiles and the door closed behind them.

Devon looked up as a light was switched on in the front upstairs bedroom...casting a soft pink glow from the curtains that hung on the windows. He sat patiently and stared up at that window for almost a half an hour before the light went out. Only then did he move to put his car back in drive, and head home.

----------------

Okay, so not much going on here...just a really long chapter filled with some much needed JimAsh fluff...and a TON of kissing. A decent amout of action set for the next chapter, so stay tuned.

My sincere thanks to my wonderful reviewers...havocmangawip, lilfiftyfour and modernxxmyth...for your awesome comments. I'm so sorry if I diidn't personally reply to all of you. I've been so busy that I can hardly remember my own name ...but Kelley knows it, so if I really forget, I'll just PM her...lol.

Degrassi is not mine...but psycho Devon is. Any takers?


	5. Personal foul

My note….hopefully I'm not stretching this storyline too much and unintentionally making it over the top or unbelievable in any way. I feel bad putting my favorite characters through so much angst….but it's just so easy to do.

HUNGRY EYES

CHAPTER 5: PERSONAL FOUL

Devon walked into the gym Monday morning, refreshed and invigorated. Even with his lack of sleep from the previous night….he was up late planning a surprise for the object of his affection….he was looking forward to some intense play on the court, and the reward that came afterward.

"Hey man", Derek called out as he and Danny got up from the mats they were sitting on and walked over to Devon.

"What, you didn't get here right when the place opened to warm up", Danny teased with a friendly smile.

"No, not today", Devon replied. "I sorta had a late night….".

"With a hot chick?", Derek gasped in awe.

"I guess you could say that", he grinned proudly.

"Details man...lotsa details", Danny prodded as they pulled Devon to an unoccupied corner of the gym.

Devon rolled his eyes. "There's not much to tell...", he paused momentarily. "...first we went to the mall. You should see the lacy tank top she picked out...tight fit, low cut...", Danny and Derek waited for more, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Perfect for showing off...let's just say, her voluptuous assets".

Something resembling a groan escaped Derek's mouth while Danny just closed his eyes and smiled. "And you should see the way that girl eats a hot pretzel...".

Danny swallowed hard before interrupting. "So, what does she look like?", he asked desperately.

"Yeah man, tell us _exactly _what she looks like", Derek followed right after, just as eagerly.

Devon grinned, "She's tall...long brown hair...the most gorgeous eyes on the planet...".

"What's her name?", Danny cut in anxiously.

Devon paled at the question, his mouth was open, but he wasn't able to form any words. "Dude...she does have a name...doesn't she?", Derek asked curiously, when Devon failed to answer.

"Unless he didn't have time to even get a name", Danny offered slyly, smiling over at Derek as they clapped hands and yelled, "Hooo-oooh".

The pair wagged their eyebrows at Devon, and in contrast to his previous palor, he was now begining to pink up, rather rapidly. He let out a light, playful sigh, "Of course I know her her name...".

But before he was able to go any further, the door opened and in came their coach. All heads bobbed up and confusion clouded some of the young faces. "Coach A...what're you doin' here?", Danny asked, walking over to the older man.

"Where's Coach Brook's?", Devon demanded firmly, following close behind Danny.

"Yeah..is Jimmy okay?", Derek questioned softly, concerned for his friend.

Mr. Armstrong held his hands up to quiet the group that began to surround him. "Settle down guys. Jim...Coach Brooks is just fine", he assured. "Has a bad strain in his shoulder. Doc says it's nothing to worry about, he just needs some rest".

"How long?", Devon barked, startling those around him with his tone.

Armstrong shrugged. "I don't know. He goes back to the doctor tomorrow...but it shouldn't be too long", he reassured them, opening the playbook he picked up from Jimmy's house on his way to the rec. center. Coach paged over to the attendance sheet and looked up at the rag-tag group. "Until then though, it looks like you guys are stuck with me", he added with an amused chuckled.

Devon snickered and shook his head angrily. He snapped around and grabbed his bag as he headed toward the door...mumbling something to himself as he pushed his way passed the substitute coach.

Coach Armstrong took a step back to steady himself. "Hey, where do you think you're going?", he demanded of the retreating figure, but never got a response, not even an aknowledgement that he was heard. The door was violently pushed open and the kid was gone.

"Who was that?", Armstrong asked incredulously.

"Devon Riley", Derek answered quickly, puzzled by the odd behavior of the usually friendly blonde.

Armstrong glanced over Jimmy's note, not finding a single bad word on this Riley kid...in fact, there was nothing but praises written down. "He always like that?", was his next question.

Danny shook his head. "No Coach, never. He's like the best player here...and usually a pretty nice guy".

"Yeah but he's been playin' really hard the last few classes", a small kid in the front cut in.

"And Riley was the one playin' with coach when he took that spill", Derek pointed out.

"You think he feels guilty?", another voice asked from the back.

"Well, whatever his problem is, he'd better be over it by Wedesday. I'm not standin' for that kinda crap", Mr. Armstrong promised in a no nonsense way, subtly implying this request to the rest of the team. He shrugged the altercation off and returned his attention to the playbook. "Alright gentlemen, lets, get started", he proceeded, in a tone and demeanor much like Jimmy's."For those of you who do not know me, I'm Coach Darryl Armstrong, head coach at Degrassi community school...".

----------------------

Ashley stood over the stove and placed a slice of dripping bread into the hot pan below. She caught Jimmy out of the corner of her eye, making yet another trip to the refigerator. "Here, why don't you flip and I'll chop", she offered, hoping it would keep him in one place and not doing anything too strenuous that would cause him to aggrivate his shoulder.

Jimmy took the canteloupe from his lap and placed it on the counter and headed off in the direction of the stove. Ashley handed over the spatula and switched places with him...cutting up the fruit for a refreshing salad to compliment their breakfast.

Ashley had been totally prepared to go out and pick up some breakfast from Tim Horton's, but Jimmy wouldn't hear of it...convinving Ashley that in the time it would take her to drive to the bake shop, she could already be at his house, and in his arms. Now how could she argue with that?

They managed to prepare french toast, maple sausage and fruit salad on the side, in record time and without any unfortunate mishaps in the kitchen. Eating it was almost as much fun as they sat out on the sunny back deck, engaged in a playful back and forth banter that lead to a sticky situation with the syrup.

Jimmy politely licked the last of the syrup from the tips of Ashley's fingers, then moved up her arm in search on any other spots where the substance may have splattered when he 'accidently' knocked over the carafe. "You're making me stickier", Ashley giggled in mock complaint as Jimmy's kisses traveled onward.

"I think I found another spot", Jimmy whispered innocently, pulling Ashley onto his lap and capturing her lips with his.

Ashley deepened the kiss, before inching away. "We really should clean up", she mentioned as she nuzzled into Jimmy's neck.

"What do you think I was doing?", Jimmy teased huskily, cupping his hand around Ashley's waist.

"Coping a feel", she joked, swatting his hand away and slowly sliding off of his lap.

Jimmy shot Ashley his most miserable pout, which only managed to get him a incredulous roll of the eyes. "I'm not falling for that Brooks", she warned playfully, tossing her head over her shoulder. "We work now... so we can play later". Jimmy grinned widely as he scooped up the dirty plates onto his lap and followed Ashley back into the house.

Back inside, Ashley loaded the diswasher while Jimmy put the items they used, back into the pantry. A small hiss escaped his mouth when he reached up to return the jar of cinnamon to the spice rack. "You okay?", Ashley immediately asked.

Jimmy nodded and shrugged, "Just a little tight".

"Here, let me take a look", Ashley requested, wipping her hands on a dish towel and motioning to the living room.

Jimmy pulled up next to the couch, Ashley was just about to ask if he needed any help with the transfer, but he was on the couch before she even crossed the room.

"I can help you with that", came the sultry voice. Jimmy looked up to see Ashley straddle his lap, her hands reaching for his. He grinned and nodded graciously, taking his hands off the hem of his shirt and letting Ashley take over. She slowly lifted the shirt up, making sure her hands ran over Jimmy's sides on the way up.

"Don't lift that shoulder", she warned, pulling the shirt from his right arm, over his head, then sliding it down the left and off. Ashley smiled to herself...she'd use any excuse in the book to get Jimmy's shirt off so she could admire those rippling muscles. "Does it hurt?", she asked as she tentitively touched the now yellowing bruise.

"Not as bad as my face does", Jimmy chuckled. Ashley's eyes wandered up to rest on the ugly contusion covering half of Jimmy's cheek.

With a soft kiss to the affected areas and a loving smile, Ashley backed away. "I'll take care of that too", she promised and stood up. "Where's that heat pack the doctor gave you?".

"In my bedroom...on the night stand", he called out to Ashley.

Jimmy sighed contently as he waited on the couch for Ashley to return. _Maybe being the subject of her care wasn't such a bad thing, _he thought mischievously.

Suddenly, his attention turned to the front door, where he could hear the sound of someone coming up the front ramp. Jimmy pulled his t-shirt over his head and stuck only his right arm through the sleeve, before quickly transferring back to his chair so he'd be able to get to the door before the bell rang and get rid of whomever was about to ruin his afternoon alone with Ashley.

Jimmy swung the door open to find a pacing, mumbling, "Devon?".

-------------------------

"What are you doin' here Riley?", Jimmy asked as the younger man as he slid past and into the house.

Devon stood in front of Jimmy, exasperated, "You weren't at practice...".

"No, I need to rest my shoulder today...", Jimmy started to explain as thoughts of him and Ashley 'resting' flitted through his head.

Devon retorted, "Some dude comes in all high and mighty and tells us he doesn't know when you'll be back...".

"Relax man, I'm sure my doc'll clear me tomorrow", Jimmy replied assuredly.

"And what if he doesn't?", Devon asked angrily. "How long are we supposed to be without _our_ coach...", Jimmy smiled slightly at Devon's apparent concern. "...'cause if you're not there, that means that...". Jimmy could tell how uncharacteristically anxious Devon was getting.

"Calm down Devon...it'll be alright man", Jimmy consoled. "Coach Armstrong is a great guy...he was my coach. He'll teach you...".

"So, we've got heat for the shoulder and ice for the...", Ashley called out as she walked back into the room, armed with the hot pack in one hand and the ice pack in the other. "Devon?", she asked quizzically, looking from Jimmy to the flustered blonde kid standing next to him.

"Hey Ashley", he greeted pleasantly, in total contrast to his erratic behavior just seconds before. Ashley slightly smiled back as Jimmy gave her a puzzled look and shrugged.

"Um, as I was saying...", Jimmy broke in, trying to finish his previous statement. "Coach is a really great guy. He lead Degrassi's basketball team to five consecutive championships and taught me everything I know about the game and coaching".

"That's great", Devon responded indifferently and took a seat in the plush armchair, across from the couch.

Jimmy nodded in confusion, while Ashley walked over to him. "So, what're you guys up to today?", Devon questioned next, making himself right at home. picking a magazine off of the coffee table and paging through it.

"Like I said before...I'm supposed to be resting", Jimmy answered, emphasizing the last word strongly.

Ashley smiled subtly at his sarcasm. She leant down over Jimmy. "Would you be more comfortable on the couch?", she asked softly. Jimmy shook his head instantly, which shouldn't have surprised Ashley...she knew he wouldn't want to have to transfer in front of Devon, just as he didn't want anyone to watch as he was hauled up from the floor on Friday.

Devon grazed over Ashley from the corner of his eye, delighting in the form of her current position. He watched as she gently laid the heat pack over Jimmy's injured shoulder, covering it with the other half of the t-shirt, so the arm was safely tucked inside. Jimmy looked at her skeptically when she placed the ice pack in his right hand, which, if he were to do what she was implying, would render both arms otherwise occupied and he would be temporarily stuck. Ashley shot Jimmy a sweet little grin and guided his hand to his face.

"You know, you should really give Coach Armstrong another chance Devon", Jimmy suggested.

"Is this our playbook?", Devon asked over Jimmy's statement and picked up the black leather folio on Jimmy's coffee table.

"No, um...that's actually one of my sketchbooks", Jimmy replied. Devon looked up at him, surprised.

"Jimmy's an amazing artist", Ashley boasted as she walked over to stand behind Devon and peeked over his shoulder. "Oh God, that's the one with just me in it", she blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands.

Jimmy laughed softly at Ashley's embarrassment. "They're all so beautiful", Devon muttered sincerely as he inhaled deeply to take in Ashley's sweet scent.

"It's easy when you have the most stunning woman to model for you", Jimmy remarked, a compliment that earned him a loving smile from his girlfriend.

"Ah, I like art too", Devon declared quickly, as the 'moment' between Jimmy and Ashley became a little too intense for him. Jimmy raised a curious eyebrow. "Nothin' like this though...characters mostly, some aimation...but mostly cartoonish things", he down-played, stuttering slightly.

"Yeah, I do a lot of character types too...most of them are my own designs", Jimmy explained as he tossed the ice pack onto the coffee table and tapped at the figure on the chest of his t-shirt. "This is my first design...it's the logo for our apparel company...SqwatchWear".

"Wow. Company owner, apparel designer, artist, basketball coach...", Devon trailed off and glanced over at Ashley. "Is there anything that you can't do?", he asked, a slight bitterness detectable in his tone.

"Walk", Jimmy answered deadpan. Ashley stood silently next to Jimmy, not sure just where this line of conversation was going to go...and not sure if she really wanted to find out.

Devon froze momentarily as the weight of that one word sank in. "Listen man, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like...".

"Don't apologize", Jimmy waved his hand dismissively. "I shouldn't have said...".

"Um, I'm gonna go get something to drink", Ashley interjected. "Do you want anything Devon?", she inquired, not bothering to ask Jimmy...she planned on bringing him something anyway, since it was nearly time for him to take the anti-inflammatory he was prescribed for his shoulder.

Devon nodded. "Sure..whatever you're having", he smirked casually as he watched Ashley turn for the kitchen. "I'm really interested in your stuff", Devon quipped, he eyes still fixed on the spot that Ashley had just occupied.

Jimmy smiled at the implied compliment and cautiously managed his left arm back through the sleeve of his shirt, so he could move around. Impressed that the heat pack stayed in place, Jimmy snapped off his brakes and headed into the other room. "I've got some more sketchbooks in my room", he called over his shoulder. "I'll be right back".

Devon stood up and walked aroud the spacious room. Jimmy had a lot...he had it all. Devon's eyes fell upon a large framed picture of Jimmy and Ashley..._probably from prom_, he mused. Ashley looked so beautiful, angelic...Devon grasped the frame, he wanted this picture...he wanted _her._ _They'd notice if it was gone. _A smile crept across his thin lips as he turned back and spotted the black sketchbook laying on the seat of the chair he was previously sitting in. Devon snatched the book up and quickly headed for the front door.

"You leavin'?", Jimmy's voice boomed from the entryway.

Devon turned partly and gave Jimmy a small grin."Ah yeah, you were right...I should probably give that Coach Armstrong another chance", he tried to sound convincing.

Jimmy grimaced in confusion. "But I was just about to show you my other...".

"Another time maybe", Devon replied anxiously. "If I hurry, I can probably make it back for the last half of class", he sputtered and headed out the door. "Thanks for everything Jimmy". And with a backward wave, he was gone.

"Where did Devon go?", Ashley asked seconds later when she returned to the room, beverage tray in hand.

Jimmy shrugged and pushed off toward the couch. "Said he was going back to camp", he replied, moving the sketchbooks he was carrying from his lap to the coffee table.

"Jimmy, I can't believe you did that", Ashley scolded fiercely.

"What?", he asked incredulously.

Ashley laid the tray down, not very gently for effect and quickly swiped the heat pack off of Jimmy's thigh. "What were you thinking?", she questioned, holding the pack up in the air.

"It kept slipping when I pushed", he defended innocently. "It was only on my leg for a minute or two".

"Yeah, under a pile of books", she retorted, crossing her hands over her chest.

"They were skinny books", Jimmy quipped, but Ashley's expression remained serious.

She waited to gauge Jimmy's reaction before letting the smile that was playing at the corner of her lips, break through. "Now I have to check that leg", she warned with mock authority. "So, it looks like your gonna have to get out of those pants, and onto the couch, mister".

Jimmy played along earnestly. "I don't know Ash...I think in my weakened condition, the bed might be better for me".

"Oh, do ya now?", she giggled, raising her brow as she followed Jimmy to his bedroom.

----------------------

Devon rushed into his house and up to his room, shutting the door behind him and locking it secure. He opened the portfolio of Jimmy's drawings and carefully paged throught them, memorizing each and every one before placing the book into the bag of other things he'd collected...a hairpin, two newspaper clippings and numerous yearbook photos he took from the library, the empty soda cup from the movie theater, a florist reciept...

He picked up the bag, slung it over his shoulder and headed out to bring his possessions to the 'special place' he'd erected for the girl he _would_ make his own.

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise _

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you_

_And I've got hungry eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise..._

_I need you to see_

_This love was meant to be_

-------------------------

Whew, that was loooooong. Next chapter will be too, and with lots more drama. I'm not sure if it'll be the last chapter or if there will be two more(don't know how much I want to squeeze into the next chap.).

Special thanks to my reviewers...lilfiftyfour, modernxxmyth and our newest addition...NickiHartistheName422...welcome and thank you all!

Degrassi and lyrics do not belong to me.


	6. Illegal moves

My note…Hey, you guys are really perceptive, but there was never any doubt...was there? I wanted to portray Devon as more of a obsessive compulsive character, rather that a mentally ill Craig-like character. I tried to show that he's fully aware of what he was doing in his methodical pursuit of Ashley. Hope I'm doing a good job.

HUNGRY EYES

CHAPTER 6: ILLEGAL MOVES

Wednesday morning arrived to find Devon Reily waiting in front of the Degrassi Street recreational center. After the light went out in the upstairs bedroom of the red brick house he had been frequenting, he drove the seven blocks back to the center and camped out in his car...all night.

Devon ignored the trainers that passed him and asked if was ready to come in, waiting instead for his coach to arrive. Danny and Derek, however, got there first. "Let's warm up a little", Derek suggested, first thing. Devon looked over his shoulder one more time before reluctantly agreeing and following the two inside.

His play was aggressive, but became almost dangerous when Mr. Armstrong stepped into the gym, dressed for coaching. Devon could feel his blood began to boil..._Jimmy promised he be back on Wednesday, so what is__ this guy doing here again?_

A few more guys from the team trickled in before Coach Armstrong addressed them. "Okay men...".

"I thought Coach Brooks was gonna be back today", a kid called out from the back of the group, before Devon got the chance to.

Just as Armstrong was about to reply, the door swung open and Jimmy pushed through. He was greeted with whooping cheers and loud clapping from his team. The older coach leaned toward his former player and clapped him on the shoulder. "I didn't realize I was so unpopular", he teased good-naturedly. Jimmy blushed with slight embarrassment as Ashley smiled on.

"Enough already...I was gone for one day", Jimmy quickly tried to brush off the overly exaggerated welcome, but he had to admit, it did feel good to be so appreciated.

"You doin' okay coach?", piped another player, as he suspiciously eyed Mr. Armstrong.

"Yeah, fine", Jimmy answered dismissively and pulled out his playbook. "Coach Armstrong and I are gonna tag-team for a few classes. He's gonna be running through all the plays with you...so, let's get down to business please gentlemen", he barked, changing the focus off of himself and back to the task at hand.

Jimmy settled over on the sidelines with Ashley and watched his guys on the court. He was happy to be back, but Ashley could tell he was itching for some action. "By Friday you should be cleared to shoot a little, right?", she asked, making small talk.

"Yeah, I guess", he mumbled, dishearteningly. Friday was their first actual game against another team and while his doctor cleared him for pushing moderate distances over even terrain and very limited left-sided transfers...Jimmy knew he wouldn't be ready for running full court drills with his team.

"It was nice of Mr. Armstrong to offer to co-coach with you until you're shoulder's completely healed", she added cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess", was the identical response.

Ashley pulled Jimmy back as far as he would go and wrapped her arms around him, watching the game with her chin resting on his shoulder...a mirrored image of the stance they were in, just a few days ago, that had quickly become one of their signature positions.

"Look at coach", Ashley chuckled, about halfway through the class.

Jimmy laughed along with Ashley and purposely waited, with much amusement, a few extra minutes before blowing his whistle. "Nice work gentlemen", Jimmy called out as he pushed away from the bleachers, toward center court. "Take fifteen", he added, giving them an extra five minutes of break time after their strenuous play.

Mr. Armstrong walked over to him, sweating and panting. "You're a slave driver Brooks", he teased lightly.

Jimmy smirked wickedly, "Yeah, payback's a bi...".

"Hey, I was never that tough", Armstrong cut in defense, before Jimmy could finish.

"Wanna bet", Jimmy quipped back.

Coach let out a hearty snicker and feigned hurt as he wiped his face with a towel. "Taught you everything you know, though", he boasted proudly.

Jimmy nodded and blushed slightly. "And a lot more", he replied sincerely, holding his hand out to his mentor, for a shake. Armstrong returned the gesture and smiled. "Now, you'd better drink some water...we've still got defensive and offensive drills and a regulation period to get through", Jimmy stated authoritatively, hoping to mask the emotion that came through in his voice. Coach grinned broadly as he nodded in reply and walked over to his duffle bag.

Devon watched as Jimmy wheeled back over to Ashley. He could see them talking...laughing. Ashley cupped Jimmy's face tenderly. They shared a granola bar and apple, and sipped from the same water bottle. Ashley whispered something in Jimmy's ear and he nodded hesitantly. She riffled through his bag until she found what she was looking for. Handing him the water bottle, Jimmy downed the pill Ashley offered and relaxed into her touch as she began to massage his shoulder.

A fire of jealously seared through Devon. He'd give anything to have what he had, do anything to be...Jimmy.

----------------------

Like Jimmy said, the second half was much more intense than the first. But it was Devon's erratic behavior that was hampering the game. His ball hogging and cheap shots were starting to grate on the coaches.

Jimmy blew the whistle and he and Armstrong took Devon aside to talk to him. "What's your problem out there man?", Jimmy demanded.

"I don't have a problem out there...man", he replied cockily.

Mr. Armstrong stood intimidatingly behind Jimmy, leaving his protege to handle this problem on his own, but totally prepared to step in if need be. "Then what is it?", Jimmy asked, a little softer this time. "You do this every time...first half of class you're fine and second half you're all over the place".

"I'm just pumped", Devon shrugged indifferently. "Now can we please just get back to the game", he growled and turned to walk away.

"Devon", Jimmy called, reaching out to grab the kid. Devon reacted sharply and ripped his arm from Jimmy's grasp, sending a sharp jolt through Jimmy's shoulder when it jerked back.

Ashley hurried over while Mr. Armstrong cornered the boy. "Are you okay?", she asked casually, trying to mask her concern.

Jimmy nodded without looking up at her. "I'm fine", he grumbled and pivoted around her, heading back to the bleachers.

"What the hell was that?", Armstrong yelled at the player in question.

"What, he grabbed me?", Devon defended. "And I don't like being grabbed".

Armstrong was giving Devon an earfull on proper play and conduct, but Devon didn't hear a single word he was saying. He was watching the couple again, Jimmy's pained face, Ashley's worried expression. The soft carresses, comforting words. She shot an indecipherable look Devon's way.

"You know, your right", Devon blurted, interrupting the coach, mid-sentence. "I need to work on these skills...I need to chage", he acknowledged, his demeanor doing a complete turn around. "Give me another chance and I'll show you", he pleaded, eyes still fixed straight ahead.

Mr. Armstrong opened his mouth to reply, but Devon was already walking toward Jimmy. "Coach, I didn't hurt you when I pulled away...did I?", Devon asked apologetically, his eyes searching for Ashley's, but she didn't look up, she just kept her gaze on Jimmy.

"I'm good, man", Jimmy dismissed quickly, doing a pretty good job of masking the pain caused by the slight throb in his shoulder.

Devon nodded. "Good", he breath out, relieved...and this action caught Ashley attention and resulted in a soft smile from her. Pleased with himself, Devon jogged back over to the rest of the group in center court, ready to play.

Jimmy glanced over at Coach Armstrong who shrugged bewilderedly. Jimmy pondered his options for a second, then blew his whistle acknowledging for play to begin again.

The game started off with out a hitch. Devon kept one eye on the court and the other on the bleachers...where Ashley stood. She was next to Jimmy again, discussing something at length. He smiled to himself and eased up on the game when he noticed, by the couples body language, that the conversation was becoming a little heated. That was short-lived though, when Ashley smirked at Jimmy and sat down on his lap.

Devon was furious...and desperate for Ashley's attention. He stepped up his game in hopes of them noticing him...a glance from Ashley, or a whistle blow from Jimmy, but all it got him was a holler from the side lines, and Coach Armstrong telling him to 'cool down' a bit. Ashley instead, turned her attention to Jimmy's shoulder. She nuzzled it gently with her cheek, kissed it lightly and laid her head on it. Devon glanced back over at the older coach standing with his arms crossed and an amused grin on his face...his attention also on the two lovebirds.

Devon was at a loss on how to change Ashley's focus, until he saw her slip from Jimmy's lap. She shook her head and motioned to his shoulder as she pulled his hands from his rims and stepped behind him, pushing him toward Mr. Armstrong. With that, he ran the ball up to the hoop, jumped as high as he could to make the shot...and purposely landed on the side of his foot.

The thump of the landing and the yelp of pain that came immediately after, roused the attention of the entire room. Jimmy and Armstrong were the first to reach the injured player. Ashley again took her stance behind Jimmy, but Devon didn't care, she was there...for him. "Where does it hurt?", Jimmy asked first.

"Right ankle", Devon answered through clenched teeth.

"You think you can walk on it?", Mr. Armstrong asked next.

A grimace and simple shake of the head were all they need. "Palmer...Thomas...help him over to the bleachers", Jimmy demaded. "Bluth...go get a trainer from the first aid office", he added, then looked up at the clock. "The rest of you can go for the day...see you guys on Friday".

After seeing the look on Bryan Bluth's face, Ashley offered an, "I'll go", much to the dismay of Devon.

Within minutes the gym was fairly empty...only the trainer, Coach Armstrong, Jimmy, Ashley and the hyper blonde guy that walked in with her, were left. Devon was working hard to follow the commads the trainer was giving him, while trying to overhear the conversation between Jimmy, Ashley and their friend.

"Dude, Friday night...campus club. There's a benefit concert for SAV, ya know students against violence", the guy explained. "I told him our story and he wants Squatch to be one of the sponsers", he added, his voice trailing slightly and Devon got the impression there was much more to their _story_.

"That's great Spin", Jimmy replied enthusiastically. A proud smile crept upon Ashley.

"We get a booth, primo exposure for the store and free admission", this_ Spin, _who ever he was, continued. "But that's not the best part...Kid Elrick's gonna make a guest appearance".

Devon watched as Jimmy's grinned widened and he slapped his hand into his friends as Ashley rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. If it weren't for the two other men calling his name, Devon would've been able to catch the rest of the conversation.

Jimmy wheeled up to them, just as Devon aswered the trainer's last question. "You got this", Jimmy asked Coach Armstrong as he motioned over to Devon. The older man nodded and clapped Jimmy on the back. "You okay Reily?", Jimmy inquired sincerely.

Devon nodded begrudgingly. He watched Ashley and the other guy walk passed him without so much as a sideways glance. Jimmy smiled sincerely and pushed off to catch up to his friends.

As they were leaving, Devon could hear the laughter in Ashley's voice as she asked, "By the way Spinner, if Marco and Paige are still in Switzerland and it's only halfway through your shift...who's running the store...".

--------------------

Devon wasn't surprised when Ashley didn't show up with Jimmy for class on Friday, but he did manage to surprise everyone there by showing up to practice, dressed to play, with just an ace bandage wrapped around his ankle. He sat out most of practice, but was more than ready to jump into the game that night.

"This is so awesome Jimmy", Ellie squealed as she looked around the crowded room.

"Yeah, it is pretty neat", Jimmy replied satisfactorily. "It was such an honor to be asked to design SAV's official logo".

"Thanks for staying up all night to help us get these done", Ashley looked from the t-shirts they were selling, back to Ellie and Alex. It took Ashley a while to warm up to idea of welcoming Alex into their circle of friends. She still had some animosity for the person who set up the prank that resulted in her boyfriend getting shot...but Alex seemed to be turning her life aroud, and if Jimmy could forgive her, so could she.

"And thanks for covering for Spinner on Wednesday", Jimmy added.

Ellie waved a dismissive hand. "It was nothing", she insisted. "I was there anyway and I couldn't leave Alex there alone to face the afternoon rush".

"Yeah, 'cause then I would've had to kill Spinner", the brunette joked. They all laughed along...all, except for the oblivious Spinner.

Ashley and Ellie were busy running the booth while Jimmy and Spinner mingled with the crowd, promoting their business.

"One t, large please", a somewhat familiar voice rang out.

Ashley looked up and was momentarily caught off guard. "Devon?", she asked questionably. "What are you doing here?".

Devon flashed her a charming smile, "Just happened by, heard about the concert and...".

"And decided to pay the fifty dollar cover charge and buy a twenty dollar t-shirt?", she replied jokingly.

"It's for a good cause", he shrugged and smiled wider, showing off his deep dimples. "Besides, I wanted to support my coach's business".

Ashley smiled appreciatively and handed Devon his shirt, just as Jimmy returned to the booth. "Hey Riley...didn't expect to see you here", Jimmy greeted, apparently pleased by the surprise.

"Yeah well, I'm a big fan of a few of the bands here...".

"Look what the cat dragged in", Spinner interrupted, pointing over his shoulder at Danny and Derek.

There was a strange exchage of camaraderie between the basketball campers before Derek looked down at his wrist and frowned. "First round of kiddie cocktails are on me".

Jimmy chuckled at the joke and waved. "Maybe we'll see you guys around", he called out genuinely.

"You can count on it:", Devon replied as almost a challenge and took one more look back at Ashley before following his friends to the bar.

Devon waited patiently to make his move, and the time had finally come. Ashley slowly walked up to the bar and placed her order. Devon came up, supposedly there to get a refill and made small talk with the beautiful brunette until her order was done.

"There's two beers, one coke, a virgin pina colada, and a appetiser platter", the man behind the counter stated.

Ashley nodded and took the heavy tray. "We also had a double order of fries, a nacho platter...and my drink isn't here", she paused as she went over the list in her head. "...I ordered the passion fruit daiquiri".

The bartender nodded, "Right...comin' right up".

"You go take that back to the table, and I'll bring the other tray", Devon offered chilvarously.

"Are you sure?", Ashley asked, questionably looking down at his injured foot.

"Yeah, it's good", Devon chuckled in response, bouncing on the foot for assurance. Ashley smiled, accepting his proposition and walked back over to her waiting friends...leaving Devon grinning as he stared down at his foot..._she remembered._

Jimmy invited Devon to join them when he arrived with their remaining order, taking a seat between the pretty red-head and the guy named Spinner.

"You okay Ash", Jimmy asked concernedly when Ashley's head bobbed slightly and bumped his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess the passion had too much punch", she tried joking, but the giggle only succeeded in making her head hurt more. "Jimmy, I don't feel so well", she added, snuggling into his welcoming arms.

"I can't take you home", he replied disappointedly. "We all came together...in your car".

"I'll take you Ash", Spinner offered, holding his hand out for the keys. "Can you guys manage without me for a little bit?".

Jimmy smirked at that question and was just about to deliver one of his witty responses when Devon piped in, "I can take her...my car's right out back".

"Ash?", Jimmy nudged her, but Ashley was in no shape to reply. Jimmy reluctantly agreed and handed over the most precious thing in his life, to a near stranger. "This is her address and my cell, call me as soon as you get her home", Jimmy demanded. Devon nodded and walked Ashley slowly to the door.

Once safely outside, Devon crumpled the napkin Jimmy gave him and threw it on the ground. He lowered a nearly unconscious Ashley into the passenger side of his car and buckled her in before slipping into the drivers seat and taking off...in the opposite direction of Ashley's house.

He arrived at his intended destination, just as the effect of the drug he slipped into Ashley's drink was warring down. "We're here Ashley", he cooed softly into her ear.

"Jimmy?", she asked questionably of the unfamiliar voice.

Devon felt a jolt of jealously pass through him. "Yeah Ash, it's me", he played along and half carried, half dragged her into the building. Devon carefully laid her on the makshift bed and brushed the hair from her sweaty face. "I'm gonna take real good care of you", he whispered, slowly slipping off her jacket, then moving his hands to the button on her jean skirt...

_I've got hungry eyes_

One took at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you

And I've got hungry eyes

Now I've got you in my sights

With those hungry eyes

--------------

Hee, hee, hee...sorry I left you hanging there(actually I'm not). I wanted to leave some suspense for the next chapter. Just to clarify, I don't know of any program called 'students against violence(SAV), but if there is one, I'm in no way associated with it. Next chap is the last, so stay tuned.

To my awesome reviewers...havocmangawip, lilfiftyfour, modernxxmyth and NickiHartistheName422...I thank you sooo much!!!!

Degrassi is not mine.


	7. Possesion

My note….well, response to this story sure shot up with that last chapter. Yeah, I kinda scared myself with where I'm going. I thought long and hard about how far I was going to let Devon go and because this is such a delicate subject, and I wanted it to be compassionate, yet, genuine(or as genuine as I could be without actual experience)….so, I warn you, there will be sensitive material and some sexual situations detailed in this chapter.

HUNGRY EYES

CHAPTER 7: POSSESION

Ashley could barely make out where she was...it felt like her bedroom. There were the familiar scents of her shower gel and perfume evident in the air, soft sheets underneath her and the songs of her favorite cd coming from the stereo. She could tell she was dressed in her favorite nightgown, the light blue, cotton baby-doll with the little yellow star print, Paige gave her for her birthday...the one Jimmy said brought out the beautiful color of her eyes when he "accidently" caughter her in it after surprising her with breakfast one morning.

Ashley smiled hazily. She rolled onto her side, trying to snuggle deeper into her pillow, only to realize her head wasn't resting on a pillow, but a rolled up jacket...her jacket. Her eyes were heavy lidded, her mouth was as dry as the desert and she was cold...chilled down to the bone, way too cold for a humid summer evening. Something was very wrong.

Suddenly flashes of scenes, like from a movie, began to flip through Ashley head. The club, music, laughing, friends, drinks, food...Devon?

Ashley's eyes snapped open, with renewed alertness. She scurried up on the surface of the mattress, huddling up against the cool concrete of the wall, holding her knees up to her chest as her heart pounded wildly against it. She looked around the unfamiliar setting...she could tell she was in a basement of some sort, but had no idea where.

Just as her surroundings were starting to come into focus again, Devon stepped into her field of vision. "Feeling better?", he asked nonchalantly.

Ashley swallowed fearfully. "Where are we?", she demanded weakly. "You were supposed to take me home".

Devon smirked. "Look around", he advised disregarding her first question, waving his hand around the makeshift room. "Doesn't this look like your room?".

Ashley did what she was told and shivered...it did look similar to her bedroom, there were crates and boxes positioned to represent her furniture at home, many of the same posters that hung on her walls were surrounding her now, and the of course there were the likenesses she recalled from when she first began to wake.

Now she was terrified...and still a bit fuzzy. "Why are you doing this?", she implored. "What...how...?", Ashley looked down at the nightgown in question.

"I thought you'd be a little more comfortable in that", Devon aswered simply as he casually began to walk around the room. "Your clothes are over there", he added, nodding to a neat pile stacked on the chair sitting next to a desk.

Ashley slid off of the matress and rose cautiously. She took in the scene again, "But how did you...".

Devon stopped and smiled. "Your brother's a nice guy", he answered simply. "I was hanging out with Danny and Derek this afternoon, we happened to go pass your house...he let me use the bathroom".

Ashley's stomach lurched. "You were in my house...my bedroom?".

"Nice place", he nodded in reply.

"What do you want from me?", Ashley demanded.

"I think you know Ashley", Devon smiled. "And I think you want it too".

"How do you know what I want?", Ashley argued.

"The same way I know everything there is to know about you?", was the smug reply. Ashley crept sideways, toward the stack of clothes. Devon neared her. "I know your favorite color is pink...not bubble gum pink, darker, like raspberries. Your favorite food is pizza...with extra pepperoni". He reached out to touch her shoulder, Ashley stiffened. "How you dream about going back to Europe...specifically to Paris, with your one true love", Devon quirked an eyebrow and ran his hand down Ashley's arm.

Ashley seethed at him, "That would be my boyfriend...".

Devon's chuckle cut Ashley off. He took hold of her wrist and lead her to a small storage closet behind them. He opened the door and pulled an old hospital issue wheelchair from inside. Devon sat down in the chair, and pulled Ashley down onto his lap. "I can be who ever you want me to be Ash", he assured her as he softly caressed her cheek. Ashley tried desperately to pull away, but Devon's grip only got stronger. He slid them both down, guiding her back onto the mattress covering the floor, his leg draped across her torso, lightly pinning her undereath him.

Tears rapidly filled Ashley's eyes as Devon's hot breath hit her neck. She skewed her eyes shut and tried to swallow the wicked taste that was burning up her throat. The muffled sound of her cell phone could be heard ringing from inside her purse. Devon pressed up against her, he began kissing her, starting from behind her ear, across her neck then down her chest. The tears Ashley was trying to hold back, began to spill from the corners over her eyes and a small wimper escaped her lips..."Jimmy".

--------------------

"She still not answering", Jimmy growled, snapping his phone shut. "It keeps goin' right to voicemail".

"Man relax, she said she call you", Spinner insisted.

Ellie could hear the worry in Jimmy's voice and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Jimmy, Ash probably crashed right into bed as soon as she got home", she suggested.

Jimmy let out a sigh and shook his head. "That's just it El...I called the house already and Jeff said she wasn't home yet", he replied anxiously. "They shoulda been there by now".

"Maybe Ash puked in the back of Devon's car and they had to pull over to clean it up", Spinner joked with an amused chuckle. "She was lookin' pretty green when she left here".

"Which is exactly why I want to talk to her...make sure she's alright", he stated firmly, glaring at Spinner.

"Why wouldn't she be?", Alex inquired. "I mean, it couldn't be the food or anything, 'cause we all ate the same thing and none of us are sick. So it was probably what she said before she left...the drink had too much punch for her", she reasoned.

"Yeah well, Ash's never been much of a drinker anyway", Spinner pointed out, amused. Jimmy's eyes narrowed even further.

Alex put her beer glass down to take a sip of Ashley's drink and laughed heartily. "It definitely can't be the drink...", she stated as she slurped up another straw full. "...it's all watered down".

Jimmy was starting to feel more than anxious at this point. "You don't think they got into an accident?", he asked rhetorically...he really didn't want to think of the what if's of that senerio. "Maybe I should call the hospital...".

"Who's in the hospital?", Derek asked as he and Danny walked up to the table.

"No one's in the hospital stooge", Spinner declared, backhanding Derek in the gut. "Devon took Ash home because she wasn't feeling so hot and Jimmy's all worrwied about his pwrecious Ashwee", he added, mocking Jimmy's concern with exaggerated baby talk.

Jimmy was about one syllable away from strategically placing his fist into Spinner's jaw, when Danny put his two cents in, "He should be...that dude's had his eye on Ashley from day one".

"Whadda you mean?", Jimmy yelled, grabbing Danny by the shirt and bringing him down to his level.

"Easy man", Danny pled, pulling himself upright and adjusting his disheveled shirt.

"He's just sayin' that Devon seemed to have um...taken an interest in Ashley lately", Derek elaborated further.

"Interest?", Jimmy asked incredulously.

"Dude, I can believe you never noticed", Danny stated, disbelivingly.

"Noticed what?", Jimmy pressed.

"How he's always watching the two of you, always smiling when he looked at Ashley, how his game changed when she was watching...", Danny rattled off.

"Yeah and I thought it was kinda funny when he started asking all those questions about you guys...especially about Ashley", Derek interjected.

"Funny?", Jimmy hissed.

"Wait, you guys knew all of this and didn't say anything to anyone?", Ellie snapped.

Danny snickered, "What were we going yo say...".

"Guys?", Alex called out drowsily, over Danny's voice.

"You could've warned us that he was...", Jimmy started to say, but was interrupted by Alex.

"Guys", she pounded her fists onto the table. All eyes turned to her. "It's the drink...there was something...in Ashley's drink", Alex slurred slightly. "...and it wasn't the alcohol".

"Ash was drugged?", Ellie whispered fearfully, helping Alex steady herself.

"And now Devon's got her", Spinner cringed.

"We gotta find out where they are...", Jimmy pleaded desperately. "...now".

-------------------

The gang promptly called the police and Ashley's parents, before heading outside. Spinner called Jay to come and take Alex home, while they waited for the police to arrive.

They were barely outside the door, when Ellie noticed a crumpled napkin at her feet. She picked it up and opened it, then showed it to a curious Jimmy. "Well, now we know for sure that he never intended on taking Ash home", Jimmy stated painfully, shaking his head in distress.

Derek took the napkin and looked at it. "Not really, he probably didn't need it...", he offered, trying to still sound hopeful, even if the circumstances didn't seem that way. All eyes fell on him in askance. "He already knows whereAshley lives...we were just there this afternoon".

Jimmy pushed evenly, right up to Derek's feet. "He was there...and you just telling us this now", he yelled, his voice raising with every word. Spinner stepped in between the two and nudged Jimmy back before he could do any permanent damage. Danny pulled Derek away to give Jimmy some time to cool off.

It didn't take long for a small task force of law enforcement personel to assemble in the parking lot of the club, right next to Ashley's car. Jimmy held her keys tightly in his hand as the detectives questioned him about the nights events. Kate Kerwin stood next to Jimmy, her hand tightly bound with his free one, a gentle squeeze was given as a sign of encouragement and the hope that her daughter was alright.

The police sent a cruiser to the Riley house, in search of Devon and Ashley. Spinner and Kate defied the suggestion from a detective to go home and wait, and followed the cars to Devon's house.

"I was afraid something like this would happen again", Mrs. Riley sobbed softy as she sat on the front steps of her porch as the police searched her house.

"Again?", Kate asked, bewildered. "This has happened before?".

Mrs. Riley hung her head sorrowfully as the young detective standing next to her started to read off the paper he was holding. "In 2005, Devon Riley was charged with sexual harrassment...but those charges were later dropped. In late 2006 he was charged with physical assult when he forcibly grabbed his then girlfriend by the wrist and pulled her down a flight of stairs. Her parents then issued a restraining order against Mr. Riley, but he disobeyed those orders and continued to persue the young woman. That's why you decided to move Toronto this spring...isn't it Mrs. Riley?", the detective asked and the woman nodded slightly in acknowledgedment, but never looked up.

Jimmy was rocking back and forth, his version of nervous pacing. "All clear", an officer yelled from the front porch, meaning they hadn't found any signs of Devon or Ashley...but what they did find was disturbing in itself.

A pair of officers came out of the house carrying a piece of evidence... a display of items, almost a shrine of Ashley. Digital photos blown up, discarded drink cups, movie ticket stubs, a hair clip, a pair of earrings, a magazine from her room...a collage of miscellaneous items arranged around a focal point of sketches...sketches of Ashley taken from Jimmy's book, the book, he'd been searching for and feared he'd lost after one of his physio sessions.

The sight made Jimmy almost as sick as knowing Devon had her and nobody had a clue as to where they were. "My God", Kate cried out. The guilt was evident in Jimmy's eyes as the two made contact.

"I'm so sorry Kate", Jimmy apologized emotionally. "This is all my fault".

"Don't blame yourself Jimmy, you couldn't have known", she assured him with a tight hug. "There were signs I missed too", she added, berating herself for not realizing it sooner. "We've been getting all of these prank phone calls and I never thought anything about it".

Ellie placed a comforting hand on Mrs. Kerwin's arm. "Ash had this funny feeling someone was watching her, but I told her she was just being silly...", she trailed off guiltily.

Kate pulled Ellie into a hug for reassurance. "We'll find her", she insisted positively, forcing a smile at the two grief-stricken kids.

From behind them they could hear the detective ask Mrs. Riley more questions, but this time, with much more urgency. "Mrs. Riley, is there any place Devon might go...to hang out...",

The distraught mother shook her head. "He's never home", she cried. "All he does is _hang out_...that and play basketball".

Just then, the light bulb in Spinner's head turned on and the wanna-be detective kicked into gear. "What if he took her to the place where he feels the most safe", he suggested, using his wealth of television crime show knowledge to good use. "...the place where they first met".

"The rec center", Jimmy whispered questionably. With that information, the team was mobilized and moved on.

-------------------

The center was locked up and dark...all for a sliver of light coming up from the left corner of the basement. Within minutes of going in through the service doors in the back, the task force came out with a visibly shaken and battered Ashley and a screaming, thrashing Devon in handcuffs. "You'll see Ashley...you and I belong together", he yelled as the officers threw him into the back of the squad car. "We were meant to be".

Ashley broke down at the sound of his rant. As an officer escorted her, Kate ran to her side and held her weeping daughter...Jimmy was right behind her. "I was so scared Mom", Ashley mumbled into her mothers shoulder.

Kate caressed her daughters hair. "I know Ash", she replied shakily. "It's okay sweetie, you're safe now".

Jimmy looked up at Kate, a mixture of anguish, relief and anger covering his face. Kate softly nudged Ashley to turn around and when she did, she immediately crumpled into his lap and cried fresh tears.

"I'm so sorry Ash", he whispered into her hair. "I shouldn't have trusted him".

"You couldn't have known Jimmy", she insisted, crawling up into a ball, on his lap. "...none of us could".

Spinner put a comforting arm around Ellie as the watched the disturbing scene from afar. A female officer and a paramedic came up to Ashley. Jimmy looked between them and his girlfriend and dread filled within him. "Did he..._hurt_ you Ash", he choked out, his voice seething with contempt.

Ashley half shrugged and looked away ashamed. Jimmy lifted her chin with his fingers, so she was looking into his eyes. What she saw was pure, unconditional, totally accepting love and that gave her the courage to address the two wome. "He grabbed me and...touched me", she paused, almost too emotional to go on. "...and he did some things...", she looked down again and some tears fell onto her lap and Jimmy's. The light embrace from him helped her to continue. "...but it never got...that far".

Both Kate and Jimmy let out audible sighs of relief. "We still need to take you to the hospital and have a doctor check you out", the paramedic advised.

Ashley nodded slightly and looked at Jimmy. "You'll come with me?", she asked softly.

Jimmy smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "Of couse Ash", he assured. "I'm not going anywhere".

Ashley still felt unsure, as if this ordeal some how changed how Jimmy saw her or felt about her, "Promise?".

"I promise", he insisted, giving her one more squeeze before pushing her to the waiting ambulance.

------------------

Okay, I'm not thrilled with it, but it'll have to do. I've worked sooo hard on this one, edititng and rewriting not only the outline, but the actual chapter too many times to count. I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry if your not happy with it, I tried. To tie up any loose ends...Ashley was not raped, but she was assulted by Devon and yes, Devon was charged as an adult and sentenced to prison time.

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers...especially, havocmangawip, SammyWammy, modernxxmyth, lilfiftyfour and NickiHeartistheName422. I appreciate all of your kind comments and unwaivering support.

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
